The Forgotten Moments
by LittleEnglishLass
Summary: Gifted with a machine that allows her to access other universes, Jade lives it up with some of the biggest 'fictional' heroes. One day she decides its high time to meet her childhood idols. She enters the Transformers universe. Things don't go according to plan. With no plot to guide her, Jade must rely upon her instinct to lead her.
1. Prologue

**YEY! Another story.**

**"Maybe you're not such a bad evil sidekick after all."**

**D'aww, thanks Zim! I love you too! ^_^**

**;D "Why wouldn't you love me? I AM ZIM!"**

**Pffttt, big deal. I. AM. ZEE. OBEY THE FIST, YOU INSOLENT SMEET!**

**O.O "Okay, okay! I'm obeying, I'm obeying...just...Put. The. Ray-gun. Down." **

**Authors Important Note; **DON'T PANIC! I will be completing all my stories, I just want to give you all something else to read whilst I write the other chapters to A New Age.

Jade's Background; she's Chinese, but moved to England when she was four. She is an only child (duh, one-child-policy). And yes, she's a little like me in personality, but with most of the oddness taken out. She will have her moments, don't worry. She'll be in the medical bay having a mental test a fair few times! ^_^

* * *

**Prologue**

**Childhood Dreams**

Jade crashed through the door of her house, her damp ebony hair sticking to her navy blazer and white blouse. She stood for a moment and admired the coming thunderstorm. Rain had began to patter down a while back, speckling her navy skirt and black tights with raindrops. The distant grumbling of thunder could be heard in the distance. Shutting the door and shaking off her blazer, Jade walked into the living room. Her mother looked up and smiled, putting her book down on the glass table in front of her.

"Good day at school sweetheart?"

"Mum, you know I hate it when you ask that. What kid ever had a good day at _school_." Jade screwed up her pretty face as she said the word. One more month, and she wouldn't have to worry about school again.

Jade sank down on the sofa, momentarily distracted by the telly. A young newsreader was stood in front of the camera, talking about the amount of heavy rainfall that had caused flooding in certain areas.

"The way they go on about it, you'd think Noah would have his ark ready." Jade's dad chuckled as he set down a tray with three cups of tea on it. He sat back at the computer.

Jade laughed and began to walk away. It was true, the media did tend to blow things way out of proportion. She ran up the stairs two at a time and raced into her room. Flinging herself onto the bed, she grabbed her favourite book from the shelf above her head. _Transformers; Exodus_. Jade considered herself the biggest fangirl there ever was. She was proud to admit she was a total TF Nerd. She even had a t-shirt to prove it. Grinning slightly at herself, she flicked through to her favourite part and began to read.

As she read, an idea began to form in her head. Jade stopped reading and sat up. She closed the book thoughtfully and placed it back on the shelf. Slowly, she got off the bed, kneeled at the foot and reached underneath. Her fingers traced over the smooth wooden panels until they came to an ever-so slightly raised part. Jade pried it open, being as careful as she could, listening intently in case one of her parents were on their way up. She felt the smoothness of metal beneath her fingers. Slowly bringing the device out of its hiding place, she sat back upon the bed, her

fingers tracing the edge of the large, circular screen. She pressed a tiny button at the back and the device lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Alright, alright." Jade murmured as the familiar messages flashed on the screen. She was used to this.

She called it her Traveller. It was truly an incredible thing. All she had to do was scan an object, like a DVD or a book, and she would be able to enter the universe for that particular story. If she scanned a portrait or monument, then she could go back to that actual era. She didn't even try to figure out how it worked, it made her brain hurt to even think about it. What really interested her was how she came to have it. She had simply woken up one day to find it on her bedside table, with a note telling her it was a gift, warning her to keep it a secret and to only use it for good. She had been understandably confused, but followed what she had been told. The rest was history. Sometimes literally.

She had spent some time at a Tudor court, became good friends with the young Nefertiti, met a dinosaur, hung out with the Fellowship and weaved magic at Hogwarts. But never had she dared to enter the Transformers universe. She was so scared she would make a fool of herself if she met any of her favourite characters.

Jade's eyes went back and forth between the device and the bookshelf. With a deliberate slowness, she took the _Exodus _book from the shelf, paused for a moment, and scanned it. Closing her eyes for a moment, she composed herself and slid her finger across the screen, the 'go' signal.

There was a flash, and Jade disappeared.

While she set off on an adventure, in our universe, time stood still.

* * *

**Are you all jelly of Jade and her awesome machine?**

**Hoping to update this soon, I'm on a mish. **

**INVADER ZEE, SIGNING OFF!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Oooh, Jade and OP seem a little lovey, eh? HA! That wasn't even my intention. Nope, there will be no OP/OC. Sorry, maybe in my next story I'll explore that part of the Fandom.**

**Aww, okay. My close friends have since convinced me to do a TF/OC loveing thing, so I'll have to add in some flirting in my next chapters. *sigh* the things I do for my friends. And what do I get in return for all this hard work? A heart emoticon over FB chat. Honestly. **

**Only thing is, I'm not too sure who to pair Jade with. I thought about Red Alert, Jazz, Prowl and Bluestreak, but I don't know, they're all great chracters.**

**_Daaaaarlings!_ Do any of you _fabulous_ readers have any ideas? Tell me in the reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter One  
****Smack Bang Into A Dream**

"Wuzgoinon?"

Jade blinked slowly awake. A sickening throb pulsed through her head, her forehead felt ablaze and her limbs ached like she'd just done the London Marathon a thousand times over. Groggily, she reached up and felt a painful lump on her right temple. Jade grimaced as she remembered arriving, then promptly being thrown forwards by the force, of what she assumed, was some kind of a bomb exploding behind her and slamming into the ground, everything going black. What a nice welcome that was. She groaned in pain and automatically reached down to her waist, where she was relieved to feel the Traveller strapped securely around her hip. She attempted to sit up, but yelped as pain clanged in her head, flashes and blips of light and colour obscuring her vision. Hands gently took her upper arms, and a youthful sounding voice spoke soothingly to her.

"Lie back." The voice said, a male voice. "You're safe, don't worry."

"I'll decide when I'm safe thank you very much."

Jade ignored him and sat up slowly. She was laid upon a metal table of some sort, in a dimly lit room with monitors beeping away. She was still half dead, but she could tell was in some kind of medical area. But...who...

"Don't get me in trouble!" the bot that was holding her begged. "I was given orders to keep you asleep."

"Where the hell am I?!" Jade shouted, beginning to panic. "Who are you? You better not have done anything to me or I'll rip your goddamn head off!"

"You're in the Autobot ship, The Ark." The cherry red Autobot tried in vain to calm her down. "I'm Red Alert. Please stay calm, nobody will hurt you."

Jade attempted to get down from the berth, but Red Alert stopped her.

"Hey, it's not exactly comfortable on that thing you know!" she snapped, throwing him off her and jumping down.

"You have to rest."

"What are you, my mother?"

"Uh...no."

Jade walked up to the bot. She was quite a bit bigger than him, but he would have guns and other assorted weapons. There was absolutely no chance of escape. And besides, Jade thought as she began to pace, in the book, the Ark was what the Autobots travelled on, and it was relatively safe until they reached Junkion, where they would be attacked by the baddies. She supposed she could stay for a while, though she had input the code to emerge _post_-war. She scowled at the device hung innocently at her hip. That thing had a mind of its own. What was it up to now?

_Hmmm. _She thought, her hopes rising once more. _It might not be another planet, but hey, I'm on a spaceship! It's just as good!_

"Alright Jailbot." Jade turned on her heel, hands on hips. "If you insist on keeping me here, then you play by my rules."

"Optimus Prime said you have to stay in here."

"He's not the boss of me! Nobody tells ME what to do!"

"I would imagine not."

A serene, and slightly amused voice rang out. Startled, Jade jumped violently and spun round so fast that she tripped over and fell. Careful hands caught her gently around the waist before she hit the floor. She looked up, right into the concerned face of _Optimus Prime. _She froze for a few seconds, not knowing quite what to do. Her brain offered several unhelpful suggestions. None of them made any sense whatsoever. Whilst the nonsensical war raged inside her head, Optimus helped her back to her feet.

"Is she alright?" he asked while another bot, who Jade recognised as Ratchet dragged her back to the medical berth.

"Who's _she_? The cat's mother?" Jade snapped, the sickening pounding in her head was making her irritable. She glanced round at the confused faces and rolled her eyes. "It's an old saying where I come from, used to scold people for being disrespectful by referring to a woman in third person instead of using a properly respectful title or her name." Jade slapped Ratchet's hand away as he applied pressure onto the bump on her head.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to cause you any offence." Prime inclined his head courteously, ever the gentleman.

"Nah, not your fault. I'm just a bit crabby at the moment." Jade said, quickly scooting away from Ratchet, who had hold of a rather large needle. "OI! Call off the assault, Captain Scarlet! I had all my jabs when I was a baby!"

Prime nodded to Ratchet, who seemed surprised.

"We would not wish to cause your patient any discomfort." Prime walked up to the medical berth. "What is your name, young one?"

"Jade Chang-Ying Li is my full name, but I would really prefer it if you just called me Jade. Li is my family name."

"Jade?" Ratchet asked. "What kind of a name is that?

"Well, jade itself is a semi-precious stone. But in the culture of my homeland, it means lot of things." Jade considered his question. "The name Jade on a whole is likened to virtue and nobility, but its bright polish represents intelligence. It can mean justice, because the stone's angles don't cut, though they seem sharp. Its colour represents loyalty and wisdom, its interior flaws always showing themselves through the transparency of it's surface. It also signifies purity and chastity, immortality, beauty or grace, but really it all depends on the personal choice behind the given name."

"That's a lot packed into a small name." Red Alert said.

Jade shrugged.

"What are you?" Ratchet asked, performing a sneaky scan of her body. She scowled at him. "I have never seen anything like this before. But then again, it's not like I have had any experience with organic life forms. Is your planet nearby?"

"Well..." Jade searched for the right way to say it. "Let's just say that at this moment in time, it doesn't exist."

"It was destroyed." Prime said, optics full of sympathy and understanding.

Jade said nothing. She didn't want to lie to them, so she let them make their own assumptions. It would be safer that way.

"Prime, I really have no idea what I'm doing with...Jade." Ratchet turned to his commander helplessly. "For all I know, anything I do could make things worse. At the moment, all she has is a small external injury on her head. So long as she takes it easy, I assume she will be fine."

"Well duh!" Jade folded her arms. "I could have told you that."

Red Alert stifled a giggle. He liked this femme. She was so feisty.

"Whatever the case, she's fine. You can take her with you now." Ratchet turned back to his screens, pondering over the organics scans.

Prime began to head out. "Jade, follow me and stay close."

Jade hurried after him. The comparative brightness of the corridor blinded her for a few seconds. She shut her eyes with a startled cry.

She felt Prime's gentle hand grip her shoulder. She looked up into his alarmed face, blinking rapidly.

"I'm fine, just wait a bit while my eyes adjust."

He nodded, though he looked thoroughly confused. Jade rubbed her eyes and steadily, the light became bearable. She nodded and they both walked up the corridor, his pace quickened slightly as they reached the end. They walked through the doors, and Jade found herself in the control room.

It was huge, with computers and screens lining the walls, and a massive table in the middle, where several bots were already seated. Jade suddenly felt herself grow both shy and defensive under their curious gazes. She glanced out the giant windows at the front of the ship. She could see a few stars glittering in the distance. She wondered how many other universes she would have the chance to explore.

She was jerked out of a daze when Prime gently guided her to a seat that was between him and white and blue coloured bot, whom she instantly recognised as one of her favourites, Jazz. He tipped her a roguish wink as she sat down.

"Hey there." He said in a friendly tone. "How's it hangin'?"

"I'm bewildered, my head is killing me, I think my arms and legs are about to fall off, I had a close shave with a needle, I don't like people staring at me...all things considered I feel utterly lousy, thanks for asking."

The bots laughed. Jazz attempted to pat her head, but she ducked out of the way, giggling at his playful chuckle. He was as fun as she had imagined.

"Be careful with Jade, her head is a little delicate at the moment." Prime said, a soft smile gracing over his warm voice at the sight of the giggling pair.

"Her? The organic is a femme?" Jade whirled around to face Prowl. "Nobody told me this."

"Why? Does it make a difference?" Jade asked curtly. Before he had a chance to answer she added, "And if it does, then kindly keep it to yourself."

"That's you told Prowl!" laughed Ironhide as he sat back in his chair and studied this...Jade. She was tall, well built and feisty. She looked bright too. She would make a good fighter if she was trained well enough.

Prowl opened his mouth to retaliate but was silenced by a look from Prime, who had decided now was not the best time for an argument.

"Jade, I think you know why you are present at this meeting." Prime gave her a stern but caring look. "We have questions and I would appreciate answers."

Jade groaned inwardly. Oh dear.

"We would like to know how you just suddenly appeared in the midst of all that carnage. There is no possible way that you were there before." Prime looked at her very seriously. "If you find it hard to explain, then say it in whichever way you feel comfortable. But I want the truth."

Jade sighed heavily. There was no use lying, she was a terrible liar and he'd probably see straight through it anyway. She was convinced he was psychic.

"Okay. You see this doodad here?" she held up her Traveller. They all nodded. She took a deep breath and resigned herself to attempting to explain the dratted thing.

"Well, I don't really know what it is. But I call it my Traveller. It's kinda programmed to respond to me only, and it can take me wherever I want to go. Any place, any time. Any point in history, any planet or star in any galaxy. Normally, it's just a bit of educational fun. I scoot off, have an enlightening adventure and be home in time for bed. But sometimes, I don't want to appear where I do. This thing has a mind of its own. It doesn't always take me where I want to go, but instead it takes me where it thinks I _need _to go. It always has a reason for placing me where it does, though it might not be clear at first, eventually it all makes sense. That's all I've been able to work out. I honestly have no idea what it really is. I woke up one morning and it was just...there, with a note telling me it was a gift."

"And what of your planet?" Prime asked.

"Well like I said to you in the medical thingy, at this particular moment in _time _it doesn't exist." Jade looked at the confused faces. "What I mean is, it hasn't been created yet. It will be around in a few billion years or whatever, but even if I could tell you where my planet should be, which I can't, there would just be a big empty space with some dust and odd bits of rock floating around, maybe not even that. I know it doesn't make any sense, but that's something I've come to look forward to with scooting around the universe. Nothing is ever guaranteed. I have to expect the unexpected, realise that just because something doesn't make sense, it doesn't mean it isn't real."

There was a long, sceptical silence after she had finished. Uneasy with it, Jade turned to Prime. He was looking at her so deeply that she wondered if he could see into her very soul.

"That's the truth, I swear." She said earnestly. And slowly, he nodded.

"I believe you." He stated simply.

The other bots followed his lead and nodded to her, content to believe her if their leader did. He would never place trust in a person lightly.

After a few more seconds of silence, Prime stood up. He offered her his hand, and nervously, she took it. He smiled his lovely smile and walked her over to the large window at the front of the ship. The black velvet backdrop of the seemingly endless space was speckled with tiny, flickering dots of light. Stars. Some were so small, they could hardly be seen, others were larger, casting a bright glow far away.

Jade looked out for a few minutes, wondering how many uncountable miles away those stars were. Prime too was silent, watching her intently.

"Do you wish to stay here?"

"Eh?" Jade looked up at him.

"Would you like to, as you say, have an enlightening adventure?"

Jade looked deep into his royal blue optics. He was being serious.

"Um, actually, I would _love _to stay!" she said, going a little pink as he grinned warmly at her.

_Damn girl, no crushing on the big bot! _She scalded herself. _**(Oooh, man I even do romance by accident! Hahaha!)**_

"Well then Jade, welcome aboard the Ark." The Prime said, apparently oblivious to her embarrassment. _**(And my interruption. ;D Sorry, I'll stop now...)**_

"Now we just have to you are going to stay. I hope you don't mind, but due to lack of room, you will have to share with one of my men."

Jade blushed scarlet at the very thought.

"Prime? Are you sure that's a good idea?" She asked, trying to be respectful about it. "I mean, well, it's not that I don't trust them or anything, of course not, nothing like that. It's just that...I'm...well I'm a girl and they're, well...men." she finished somewhat lamely.

Prime placed his hands on her shoulders. He understood her fears.

"You do not have to worry about such things Jade. I trust every single one of my soldiers with my life. They would never harm you in any such way. I can promise you that." He reassured her. But he could see she wasn't convinced. "If it makes you feel better, I am sure little Bumblebee would not mind the company of someone who is a similar age to him. How about if I place you with him?" Jade nodded. "Bee, come here please." He called out.

Jade looked around as footsteps approached. A small yellow bot, about a head shorter than her was approaching. He stopped in front of her.

"Aw, he's so adorable! Oh, how cute can you get!" Jade blurted out, cringing immediately afterwards.

Bumblebee simply clicked and whistled appreciatively, his baby-blue optics wide and sweet as he studied Jade. He liked her. She looked like fun. He slowly reached a hand out and prodded Jade's soft arm teasingly. She grinned and prodded him back.

"I take it that means you both would not mind sharing a room?" Prime asked.

Bumblebee shook his head earnestly and hugged Jade, who laughed and hugged him back. Prime smiled at them both, and began to walk away, leaving Jade alone with her newfound friend.

"So Bee, you wanna show me this room of yours?" She asked. "Staying here for too long will get boring, but I'm sure you have lots of interesting stuff!"

Bumblebee whistled excitedly, grabbing her hand and pulling her along the many corridors until they reached a landing of some sort, a small window showing faint scatterings of stars in the far distance. Bumblebee typed in a code on a little panel on the wall and the door slid open, revealing a surprisingly spacious room with a table, a window and two beds, one with a few items scattered on it.

"I guess this is my bed now?" Jade asked, sitting on the edge of it and picking up one of the items. It looked like a bullet casing or something.

Bee clicked and nodded, picking up the other things and putting them on the small table. Jade looked at the bed. It was metal, big surprise. There was no way she was getting to sleep on that. She glanced down at the Traveller. She could pop back home for a few minutes and get stuff like blankets. Her body was in almost perfect stasis, so she would not need food or water, and neither would she age. But she still needed to sleep, and that wasn't going to be possible without blankets.

"Bee?" He turned, a happy gleam in his optics. "I'm just going to get some stuff from home okay?"

Bumblebee glanced at the Traveller and then back at Jade.

"I'm coming back!" she laughed and he sagged in relief. "Silly Bee! There's just some stuff that I need that you guys don't have. Like how you need energon."

He nodded, understanding what she meant. He sat on his own bed and watched his new friend swipe her finger across the screen of her odd device. His optics widened in amazement as she vanished in a flash of light.

He waited a while for her to come back. It seemed like _forever _but it was probably only a few cycles. Unable to sit still, he paced around until a flash of light made him jump. He span around and cocked his sweet little head in confusion.

Jade grinned at him as she threw the large bag and blankets onto the floor and began to arrange them she would be comfortable. Bee helped her as best he could, handing her the blankets and pillows.

When she was finished, Jade sat back and admired their handiwork. She flopped on the bed and laughed. Definitely more comfortable than a plain metal bed. She had quickly taken some headache pills and changed into her black leggings and long purple tunic top, something that was both comfortable to sleep in and practical in case something happened. A barrage of questioning chirps and clicks made her glance at Bee, who was pointing to her bag.

"Oh, just some stuff I might need later."

Jade picked the bag up and threw it into the small compartment above her bed. She flopped back onto the pillow.

"So, what d'you want to do?"

Unable to speak, Bee settled back upon his bed and curled up, glancing hopefully in Jade's direction. She smiled at his sweet little spirit and followed suit. She was tired too. Curling under the blankets, Jade felt her eyes itch with tiredness. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was Bee switching the lights off and jumping back to bed.

A few hours passed, and when they were both deeply asleep, the door opened quietly as Ratchet checked on Jade, being very careful not to wake her or little Bee. Prime had asked him to have a look in to see how she was doing. He did a quick scan of her sleeping form and walked back out the room, studying the results. He was relieved to find they were virtually the same as before. At least she her health didn't seem to be getting any worse.

Ratchet walked back into the control room, nodding to Prime as all the bots assembled looked up expectantly.

"All fine." He said, sitting down. "Actually, I saw that she went home, wherever or _whenever_ that is, to get some things. It seems she was sincere about staying."

"Indeed." Prime said, he too sat down.

"I like this femme!" Jazz piped up loudly, a gleam of mischief in his ever bright optics. "She certainly put Prowl in his place, right Prowler?"

"I genuinely have no idea what she was talking about, I hope she won't hold it against me. She seemed pretty annoyed." Prowl replied. "I was merely concerned for her safety. If Megatron were to catch up with us, he would waste no time attacking and taking what he wants, and if he got hold of Jade...I think we've all heard the horror stories of the poor femmes he's captured." Prowl shuddered. "Maybe I should apologise, find out what I did wrong..."

"Ha! I wouldn't take it personally if I were youProwl, I think it might be a trait of Jade's species to be a bit...oh how did she put it now...crabby." Ratchet laughed. "She even reprimanded Prime for not referring to her by her name or a...what was it she said, a 'properly respectful title'."

"Woo! She gave the _boss _a dressing down!" Jazz cried out triumphantly, raising his arms in celebration. "Can she share a room with me instead?"

"She's got a real fightin' spirit." Ironhide spoke up, leaning casually against Jazz's chair and laughing. "I like that."

"As do I." Prime looked over to Prowl. "You were right to worry about her safety. Although I have no doubt Jade will be perfectly safe with us, there is always the constant threat of Megatron. As you said, he would waste no opportunity to get what he wants. Jade is very young and spirited, she would surely catch his eye in no time." Prime shook his head. "But I think that is unlikely. We seem to have shaken him off our trail for the moment. We should concentrate on finding what it is we set out to find."

"Maybe Jade could help with that?" Jazz asked. When they all looked bewildered, he added. "Well, she basically said she's from the future right? Maybe she knows what's going to happen, maybe she could tell us where to go."

"Yeah, but the universe is a big place." Perceptor argued. "Who's to say she even knows anything about us at all."

"Thing is, I think she _does _know us." Ratchet said, more to himself than anything else. The other bots all looked to him confusedly. "She seems very comfortable around us, anyone else would be very uneasy around people they don't know, and she has never once asked our names. I reckon she already knows who we are and what happens. Whether she would tell us, however, is a different matter altogether."

Prime sat back in his chair, contemplating the thought. Before, he might have found it ludicrous. But after meeting Jade and hearing what she had said, he was willing to give it credence.

Jazz was right. If Jade truly was from the future, then perhaps she had an inkling to all their fates...

* * *

**"Uh oh...Zoe, how do you explain to the bots that they aint real?"**

**"But they are."**

**"Yes, in THAT universe."**

**"So they are real."**

**"NO! NOT IN THIS UNIVERSE!"**

**"They are real. I am a Ninja. Your argument is invalid."**

I love Facebook chat with my friends, I really do.


End file.
